Un Hyūga hasta el final
by Zarite
Summary: Sé un Hyūga, Hinata. No llores. No seas sumisa. No retrocedas. Decidida, Hinata. Un Hyūga hasta el final, Hinata.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**U**n Hyūga hasta el final.

* * *

><p>Ciertamente para un padre lo más ideal sería decir siempre '<em>ven aquí hija mía<em>' cuando veía a su retoño caer, era lo que tendría que hacer ¿Verdad? Pero realmente no todos los padres son de ese calibre, pueden ver los duros, esos que les dicen a sus hijos _'Sed fuertes, sedlo'_ y después de terminar con un '_Así estaréis preparados para todo hijos'_, los había los '_Calma, calma cariño, tu padre está aquí, te cuidara por siempre'_, los había los que temían hacerles daño y se alejaban a paso lento pero estaban ahí cuando su niño caía para sostenerlo en sus brazos y acariciarle la cabeza, y después de comprobar que estaba bien volvían a alejarse, mirando desde las sombras, y los había como _él_.

'_No seas lenta Hinata' _

'_¡Enderézate!' _

'_Tu postura es ridícula'_

'_Levántate' _

'_Un Hyūga no cae de esa forma' _

'_Un Hyūga no muestra debilidad' _

'_Me decepcionas' _

'_Débil'_

'_No tienes voz, ¿Verdad?'_

'_¿Qué haces ahí llorando? Un Hyūga no llora'_

Verdaderamente había toda clase de padres, los que querían, los que temían, los que lloraban, los que amaban y los que golpeaban.

Por esa razón mientras ella intentaba levantarse y su padre en vez de ayudarle ejercía más presión en sus golpes ella pensó.

'_Padre…¿Realmente me odias?' _

Y giro, torció la postura y la mirada blanca de su padre penetró su alma.

―Tu postura está mal Hinata.

Apretó los labios, asintió y temblorosamente intento ponerse bien, pero él clavo más sus ojos en ella.

―No muerdas tu labio, es un signo de debilidad.

Abrió la boca.

―L-Lo siento padre.

―No tartamudees.

Cerró la boca y asintió.

―No seas sumisa.

Levantó la mirada.

―No des esa mirada de lástima.

Entrecerró los ojos.

―No muestres tu alma con la mirada.

Agacho la cabeza.

―No retrocedas.

Tembló.

―No tengas miedo.

Empezó a caer.

―No caigas como un vulgar _shinobi_ sin clase.

Tropezó con sus pies.

―No mires el suelo.

Formó lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Y no llores nunca.

Abrió la boca temblando.

―P-Padre…

―No tartamudees Hinata.

―…P-Padre…

Él entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Por qué? ―formulo la pregunta, temblando mientras él miraba sin parpadear.

―Suficiente, ve a tu habitación.

….

Había padres de muchas clases, de tantos colores, rojos, amarillos, verdes, azules, de tantos colores como las flores, y cada color significaba algo, ¿Pero que significaba su padre?

¿Había un color para él?

¿Negro? ¿Realmente era negro? ¿Nunca fue blanco?

…

Hiashi miró, ella agacho la cabeza.

―No agaches la cabeza Hinata.

Se relamió los labios y tembló.

―¿M-Me o-odias pa-padre?

Hiashi Hyūga se levantó con calma de tatami, miro su alrededor antes de clavarle la fría mirada en su persona.

―Ciertamente Hinata, eres una hija débil.

Entró por la puerta corrediza y la cerró con calma.

…

Giro, él miró y ella tropezó.

―No caigas Hinata.

―S-Sí.

Endureció la mirada y luego volvió a tomar su té verde.

…

Le dolía, le ardía, le quebraba el alma, sin embargo no se dejo vencer y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras sentía una calidez en su cuerpo, mantas, muchas mantas y una figura negra frente suyo, pudo ver los dedos de los pies de la persona, alzó lentamente la mirada y él devolvió una mirada blanca.

―Un Hyūga sobrevive Hinata.

Sus ojos apenas reconocieron la cara de su padre, era confuso y oscuro.

―Te haré fuerte Hinata.

La figura se escurrió como una sombra desapareciendo, y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y durmió tranquilamente.

…

―Haz mejorado.

Primer alago, fue su primer alago, alzó rápidamente la mirada para verle pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y entraba a la mansión, sonrió y miro con mucha alegría a su primo que tenía cerrada la mirada.

―N-Neji-nii…

―Sí, Hinata-sama.

―P-Padre me h-ha…

―Sí Hinata-sama.

―É-Él…

―Sí.

Tembló de alegría y una sonrisa fugaz cubrió a los labios de Neji.

…

Había adelgazado, casi podía ver todo los huesos de su padre, delgado, con el cuerpo afilado por la delgadez además de su cara envejecida y cubierto de arrugas.

―P-Padre…

―No tartamudees Hinata. ―soltó suavemente.

―L-Lo siento.

―Hinata. ―reprendió.

―¡Sí!

…

No lloro, se quedo quieta mirando como lentamente el cuerpo de su padre desaparecía por aquel agujero oscuro y frio, vio como cada shinobi dejaba una flor blanca, entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas venir.

'_Un Hyūga nunca llora Hinata' _

Apretó suavemente los labios.

'_Un Hyūga no muerde los labios Hinata.'_

Soltó la presión de sus labios y apretó los puños.

'_Un Hyūga no muestra debilidad'_

Aflojo el puño y cerro los ojos.

'_Un Hyūga sobrevive Hinata'_

―M-Mentiroso… ―de sus labios salió un susurro apenas oído. Tocó con sus dedos delgados la flor y está cayo sin gracia al suelo, se mancho con el barro y empezó de nuevo la lluvia.

'_Un Hyūga sobrevive' _

La lluvia empezó a penetrar sus ropas.

'_Un Hyūga sobrevive a todo'_

Las gotas golpearon su traje oscuro.

'_Te hare fuerte Hinata'_

Alzó la mirada.

'_No caigas. No llores nunca. No muerdas los labios. No retrocedas. No seas sumisa. No seas débil. Sé un Hyūga'_

Entrecerró los ojos blancos.

'_Sé un Hyūga hasta el final'_

Tembló suavemente.

'_Un Hyūga hasta el final'_

Sintió una mano en su hombro, luego otra en su mano, levantó la mirada, Shino y Kiba.

―Y-Yo…

'_No tartamudees. No llores nunca. No muestres debilidad. No retrocedas. Enderézate. Mira al frente.'_

―L-Lo…

'_¡Un Hyūga hasta el final Hinata!'_

Kiba y Shino apretaron el agarre, Hinata tembló con más fuerzas.

'_Fuerte. Decidida. Inquebrantable. Derecha.'_

Abrió la boca.

'_Te hare fuerte. Fuerte Hinata'_

―Ha muerto. ―soltó decaídamente mientras miraba la flor sucia.

―Sé lo merecía Hinata.

―¡Kiba!

'_No lágrimas. No sentimientos. Fuerte, decidida, un Hyūga, Hinata'_

―¡Es la verdad Shino! ¡La puta verdad!

'_Haz mejorado'_

Se apartó del agarre de sus amigos.

―No escuches a Kiba Hinata, era tu padre, es natural llorar, _llora_, estamos aquí. ―susurro roncamente Shino.

'_Inquebrantable. Decidida. __Haz mejorado.__ Débil. No llores. No muestres tus sentimientos. Dura. __Haz mejorado'_

―¡Es la verdad Shino! Tú más que nadie sabe lo que le ha hecho pasar ese cabrón a Hinata. Le hizo miserable. ¡Debió morir hacía mucho tiempo!

'_Haz mejorado'_

―Lo siento padre. ―soltó suavemente, acercándose unos pasos al ya ataúd enterrado. ―P-Pero al parecer ahora mismo no seré un _Hyūga_, seré tu hija.

Acarició la lápida con el nombre grabado de su padre, cerró los ojos.

―_Papá_.

'_Fuerte Hinata. Siempre fuerte'_

―Sí.

'_No llores'_

―Lo intentare.

'_No retrocedas'_

―Nunca.

'_Decidida' _

―Sí.

'_Haz mejorado'_

―Seguiré mejorando.

'_Sé un Hyūga hasta el final'_

―…

Sonrió y asintió. Era su padre…

…su querido padre.

¿Qué clase de padre fue en realidad?


End file.
